


Vigilante

by Rocky_T



Series: Shades of Gray [1]
Category: Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocky_T/pseuds/Rocky_T
Summary: Six years afterVoyager's return, Seven makes an announcement to Admiral Janeway.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Seven of Nine, Kathryn Janeway & Jean-Luc Picard, Kathryn Janeway & Seven of Nine
Series: Shades of Gray [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651849
Comments: 13
Kudos: 68





	Vigilante

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Seema for her usual excellent beta. Of course, even in a new fandom, it's still her fault.

**Year: 2385**

“I have to say, Seven, this isn't exactly how I imagined you when we returned from the Delta Quadrant six years ago.” Admiral Janeway leaned back in her seat, studying the young woman who stood before her, having earlier declined to take a chair. “I saw you in the sciences, either doing research at a major academic facility or else as part of Starfleet.”

“Icheb is continuing in Starfleet,” Seven said, almost off-handedly, as she strode to the window. The Admiral’s office, while not as large as some of the others in HQ, was on the south-west corner, and the view was magnificent. The late afternoon sun fell on Seven’s figure, turning her blonde hair, which fell loose across her shoulders, into a shimmering golden fall. The former Borg wore a thick sweater, tight-fitting pants, and a leather jacket, all in varying shades of tan and gray. She presented a very different picture than she had on _Voyager_ , in the years after her severance from the Collective. As if unaware she was changing the subject, Seven added, “As you may know, he has accepted a commission in the science department of the _USS Coleman_.”

“I'm sure you're very proud of him,” Janeway said immediately, and then got back to the subject at hand. “But I'm still trying to understand what brought on this decision of yours.”

Perhaps Seven detected a hint of disapproval in her voice. Her back to the Admiral, she said, “What exactly do you object to? The Fenris Rangers help people who have no one else to help them. After the collapse of the Romulan Neutral Zone, someone needed to maintain a semblance of order. The Rangers became the _de facto_ force of law in the wake of the Federation's abandonment of the area.”

“The Federation hasn’t exactly abandoned the Romulans,” Janeway objected. “Admiral Picard is spear-heading the evacuation and resettlement effort.”

“And what of the Qiris sector?” Seven swung around and met Janeway’s eyes challengingly.

“What about it?” Janeway said warily, wondering what Seven’s connection to Qiris could possibly be.

“They too have been affected by the events surrounding the supernova.”

“We’re doing the best we can,” Janeway said, feeling the weight of the uniform she wore, “but our resources are limited.” 

“Someone had to step in and fill that void,” Seven said, her fists clenched at her side. “Be vigilant in the absence of anyone else capable – or willing – to do so.”

“Vigilant, or vigilante?” Janeway said, raising her brow. When Seven didn’t answer, she continued. “A vigilante is someone who takes the law into his or her own hands.”

“I am aware of the dictionary definition,” Seven said. “Next, you will be telling me that one man's vigilante – or freedom fighter - is another man's tyrant.” Her lip curled disdainfully. “It sounds as though your thinking is colored by the example set by the Maquis.”

“I could say the same to you, Seven. All those years you were involved with Chakotay, listening to his stories about the Maquis and why he felt compelled to resign his commission and join them--” Janeway started in sudden realization. “Is this what all of this is about? The end of your relationship with Chakotay, so you're running away?”

“I thought you were never entirely supportive of my relationship with him in the first place,” Seven muttered, as if to herself.

“I thought you were a little emotionally young, not yet ready for a serious involvement based on the relatively short amount of time you'd been freed from the Borg,” Janeway objected. “I thought you needed to be exposed to a wider world than the cramped confines of a single starship.”

“Well you were right, as circumstances proved,” Seven said tightly. “If _Voyager_ hadn't returned when it did, perhaps Chakotay and I would have stayed together. But we did not.” Her voice changed, became disdainful. “You should be happy, Admiral - it is no secret that you regretted losing your own chance with the Commander, and now I no longer present an impediment to your relationship.”

“I never said--”

“You can deny it, but I know the truth about your feelings for Chakotay, and his for you,” Seven said, a note of sadness – or was it resignation - creeping into her voice. “And no, you can rest assured that I am not joining the Rangers in an attempt to ‘run away’."

Janeway was silent for a long moment, reliving those days gone by. After all Chakotay’s avowals of his feelings – and her repeated rebuffs – a part of her had always expected that one day, perhaps during the journey itself, but definitely by its end, she and Chakotay would have found their way together. The discovery, instead, of his involvement with Seven had been a bitter pill to swallow. Immediately followed by her not-quite-voluntary promotion to Admiral and the loss of any chance at another field command, all this had made for a bumpy re-entry into the Alpha Quadrant. Still, she’d done her best to put a good face on things, to play the hand she was given. And contrary to what Seven obviously believed, she _wasn’t_ going to jump at the chance to reunite with Chakotay now. In the past year, they’d slowly been finding their way back to each other as friends and she wasn’t going to do anything to harm their still fragile rapprochement.

Janeway bit back a sigh. Aloud, she said, “Maybe Chakotay _is_ to blame for this decision of yours, at least in part. He _did_ indoctrinate you in the importance of acting in accordance with your beliefs, in doing the right thing. You clearly learned from his example.”

“`All that is necessary for evil to prevail is for good men to do nothing,’” Seven quoted. “Nonetheless, I did not come here to ask you for permission.”

“I see that,” Janeway said quietly. “Your mind is made up. You realize that by joining the Rangers, you're choosing a hard existence, one in which your safety will often be in doubt, and you’ll be forced at times into making questionable decisions or moral choices. Perhaps most damning of all, you'll be cutting yourself off from your support system.”

“Or removing myself from other problematic associations.” Seven’s expression hardened. “Unlike the way it was on _Voyager_ , it is no secret that former Borg are not highly regarded in the Alpha Quadrant. Despite your reassurance, I have never been fully accepted here. My presence makes many people uncomfortable.”

“Admiral Picard is also a former Borg,” Janeway couldn’t help saying. “And not just any Borg, but in his role as Locutus, he was responsible for the loss of nearly 40 ships and over 11,000 personnel at Wolf 359.” She thought of the conversations she and Jean-Luc had had over the years, comparing _Voyager_ ’s experiences with the Collective with those of the _Enterprise_ , as well as the aftermath of those encounters. “Despite that, he hasn’t experienced any overt prejudice or discrimination.”

“Picard has had a long and storied career beyond the Borg,” Seven said dismissively. 

“And he has never stopped working to make a difference, involving himself in other actions to assist the helpless – look no further than the Romulan evacuation and resettlement project,” Janeway said. A small chime sounded, reminding her of other upcoming appointments. “Well, Seven, even though you're not asking for my blessing, you have it anyway. You have to do what is right for you.”

Seven visibly relaxed, almost as if she had been holding her breath. “Yes, I do. Joining the Rangers is the correct choice for me now.”

Janeway rose from her seat and came around to stand next to her former protégée. “Just don't hold yourself apart from the others. Get to know the people around you, maybe you'll find someone you can relate to. A new region of space, a fresh start… it's not beyond the realm of possibility.” Her voice caught. “Just don't cut off all ties with those who care about you.”

Seven gave her a quizzical glance. “I will of course maintain contact with Icheb. You do not need to fear I will abandon him.”

“I didn't just mean Icheb,” Janeway said quietly. “Seven, I know we haven't always seen eye to eye, especially these past several years, but I will always care about you.” Impulsively, she reached out and gave Seven a hug. The younger woman stiffened at first, but then returned the embrace.

“Thank you, Admiral,” Seven said, her earlier hostility dropping to imperceptible levels. “That means a lot to me.” She quickly strode toward the door, then stopped on the threshold. “And if I can encourage you to take your own advice... ”

The door closed behind her, and Janeway was left alone to ponder Seven’s parting words.


End file.
